This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-103368, filed Apr. 9, 1999, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt stop mechanism for an outboard drive, and more particularly to an improved tilt stop mechanism suitable for an outboard motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical marine outboard drives are supported on an associated watercraft for tilting movement about a tilt axis that extends generally horizontally. This movement is usually incorporated in an outboard drive system so as to permit a drive unit of the system to be tilted up from a normal running condition to a raised, out of the water position for storage, service, transport and the like.
One of the typical outboard drive systems is an outboard motor. The outboard motor basically comprises a drive unit and a support assembly that supports the drive unit on the associated watercraft. The support assembly includes a swivel bracket, clamping bracket and a tilt pin. The support assembly supports the drive unit for pivotal movement about a steering axis extending generally vertically. The clamping bracket is affixed to the associated watercraft and the tilt pin couples the swivel bracket to the clamping bracket for pivotal movement about a tilt axis extending generally horizontally. Thus, the drive unit is not only securely supported on the associated watercraft but also is tiltable and steerable.
In order to tilt up the drive unit, the support assembly normally includes a hydraulic power tilt and trim adjustment device, although a small size outboard motor usually does not include such a device. The hydraulic tilt device can tilt up the drive unit and hold it in the tilted up position for a while. However, it is not appropriate to have the device hold the drive unit in the tilted up state for a long time. The outboard motor needs another device to hold the drive unit in the tilted up position for an extended period of time, such as when in storage and when servicing.
Various types of tilt position holding devices are employed for outboard motors. One form of the tilt position holding device is a pin. After tilting the drive unit up, the user or operator simply puts this pin in a certain place of the support assembly. The manner of using the pin is quite simple. On the other hand, however, the operator is likely to lose the pin because it is provided separately from the support assembly. It also requires some skill or experience to handle it. In addition, the pin may have deficiency in strength for supporting the drive unit.
Other types of tilt position holding devices are available. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,083; 4,726,797; 4,759,733 and 5,145,423 disclose examples of such devices. Although these devices can resolve the aforenoted problems, they incorporate relatively complicated mechanisms or need sufficient space for furnishing. Recent outboard motors need compact mechanisms for such a device because a number of control devices and accessories must exist together in a relatively narrow space of the support assembly.
Generally, other marine outboard drives such as stem drive units also require compact mechanisms for holding them in a tilted up position.
A need therefore exists for an improved tilt position holding mechanism that is easy to handle and can be provided in a relatively narrow space of a support assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a tilt position holding device for an outboard drive assembly comprises a support bracket adapted to be affixed to an associated watercraft. The support bracket includes a pair of transversely spaced portions. At least a portion of the drive assembly is interposed between the spaced portions. A tilt pin couples the drive assembly to the support bracket for pivotal movement about a tilt axis that extends generally horizontally. A tilt stop member is coupled to the drive assembly for pivotal movement about a pivot axis extending generally horizontally. The tilt stop member has at least one stopper portion. The stopper portion extends between the drive assembly and the support bracket when the drive assembly is in a tilted-down position. The support bracket has at least one engage portion. The stopper portion is engageable with the engage portion by the pivotal movement of the tilt stop member when the drive assembly is in a tilted-up position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tilt position holding device for an outboard drive assembly comprises a support bracket adapted to be affixed to an associated watercraft. The support bracket includes a pair of transversely spaced portions. At least a portion of the drive assembly is interposed between the spaced portions. A tilt pin couples the drive assembly to the support bracket for pivotal movement about a tilt axis extending generally horizontally. A tilt stop member is coupled to the drive assembly for pivotal movement about a pivot axis extending generally horizontally. The drive assembly has a projection on its side surface. The tilt stop member includes at least one stopper portion that is allowed to position at one of an upper side and a lower side of the projection. The support bracket has at least one holder portion. The stopper portion is engageable with the holder portion by the pivotal movement of the tilt stop member when the stopper portion is positioned at the upper side of the projection so that the tilt stop member holds the drive assembly in a tilted up position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a tilt lock mechanism for an outboard drive assembly comprises a support bracket adapted to be affixed to an associated watercraft. The support bracket includes a pair of bracket arms. A tilt pin connects the drive assembly to the support bracket for pivotal movement about a tilt axis extending generally horizontally. An actuator is connected between the drive assembly and the support bracket for pivotal movement about a first pivot axis extending generally horizontally to tilt the drive assembly relative to the support bracket. A tilt lock member is connected to the drive assembly for pivotal movement about a second pivot axis extending generally horizontally. The second pivot axis is generally consistent with the first axis. The tilt lock member includes at least one lock portion. The support bracket has at least one holder portion. The lock portion is engageable with the holder portion by the pivotal movement of the tilt lock member so that the tilt lock member locks the drive assembly in a tilted up position.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.